


Treat You Right

by azumanishi



Series: Azumane Asahi Week (2015, November 1 - 7) [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Future Fic, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumanishi/pseuds/azumanishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The couple spends a lazy evening together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat You Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Azumane Asahi Week Day 7: Time Skip

Asahi leaned back on the bathtub with a rumbling groan. It is the second day of Golden Week and he and Nishinoya plan to use all the remaining days resting. They thought about taking a trip to Hokkaido, maybe even go back home for a few days, but eventually decided to stay here in their apartment, and just laze about.

They’ve been living together for years now, ever since Nishinoya decided to follow Asahi to Tokyo and pursue a professional volleyball career as well. It was a difficult couple of years at first, but with Nishinoya beside him, the future didn’t seem so bleak anymore.

_Speaking of the libero_ “Finished showering?” His question ended with an _oompf_ because Nishinoya decided to climb on top of him and squeeze himself between the tiny spaces left by Asahi in the tub. Their bathtub may not be small but Asahi has bulked up over the years with the help of the conditioning coach he consulted after graduating high school.

“I love doing nothing,” Nishinoya mumbled on his shoulder.

Asahi gave a hearty laugh, shaking the libero resting on top of him. “Where did all your boundless energy go?”

“I don’t know. I don’t wanna think anymore.” Nishinoya sounds and looks like a petulant child right now. Asahi finds it adorable.

“Tired?” He ran a comforting hand down the libero’s back.

“Very tired,” Nishinoya answered with a deep sigh.

It’s understandable. They’ve been playing volleyball constantly for more than a decade now and they aren’t getting any younger. Asahi leaned back further, giving Nishinoya more space to make himself comfortable. Once they have settled down, he closed his eyes and relaxed.

Asahi was the first to wake up from their impromptu nap.

“Nishinoya,” he whispered while gently shaking the libero. “Wake up.”

“Hrmm? Asahi-san?”

“Yeah. C'mon wake up. The water’s gone cold.”

“Unm too sleepy.” He burrowed even further into Asahi’s neck.

Asahi chuckled. “Okay, okay. Hold on tight then.”

Asahi stood up with Nishinoya in his arms, not without a lot of wobbling along the way. Thankfully, they didn’t get into an accident. That would have been difficult to explain to their coaches.

The towel rack wasn’t far away so he was able to reach for one easily and have Nishinoya lean on him while he towels him dry.

“Asahi-san wanna have sex?” the libero asked without preamble.

“ _Now_ you’re energetic?!” Asahi couldn’t help but laugh. Nishinoya never fails to surprise him.

“Well yeah. You don’t wanna?” Nishinoya pouted.

“You know I do."Asahi smirked as he leaned down to kiss that pout away.

“I’ll get the lube!” And off he goes.

By the time Asahi reached their bedroom, towel wrapped around his waist and nothing else, Nishinoya was already sitting naked in the middle of their bed, bottle of lube next to him.

“No condom?”Asahi confirmed more than asked. It is not unusual for them to go without.

“Don’t feel like it today. C'mon hurry up. Take the towel off.” Nishinoya held out his arms.

Asahi obeyed and starts kneeling on the bed while stroking Nishinoya’s cheek as he leaned down to kiss him. The libero immediately put his hands on Asahi, pawing him everywhere, eagerly kissing back.

They love kissing each other; sweet and gentle, rough with a lot of biting, wet with a lot of tongue. Kiss on the mouth, on the cheek, on the nose, on the forehead, on the back of the hand, on the wrist, on the neck, on the collarbones, on the stomach, on the small of the back, on the inner thighs, on the knee. You name it, they’ve probably done it.

“How do you want to do this?,” Asahi asked, voice deep with arousal. Already he can feel his cock hardening. It doesn’t take him long to get excited with Nishinoya around.

“Let’s just wing it.” The libero’s face is flushed. Clearly, Asahi has the same effect on him.

“Turn over then. I want to rim you.”

Nishinoya’s face couldn’t get any redder.

Once upon a time, back when they were still fumbling around and didn’t really know what they were doing, Asahi accidentally brushed his beard against Nishinoya’s asshole while he was giving the libero an enthusiastic blowjob. Nishinoya came so hard, so suddenly, he nearly choked Asahi. Thank god for athletic reflexes.

It was that moment that defined their sex life.

Afterwards, it was mutually decided that some research is needed. For Nishinoya, it was watching a lot of gay porn. For Asahi, it was furiously blushing while reading SexEd articles on the internet and maybe getting talked into watching some porn.

After some more experimenting they were able to figure out that Nishinoya likes it up the ass. Nay, LOVES it. He has a very sensitive prostate gland and an even more sensitive butt. He loves getting it pinched, spanked and groped, but also kissed, licked and caressed. Needless to say, one of Nishinoya’s most favorite thing in the world is getting a rimjob.

And Asahi loves treating him like this. It’s shameful to admit but Asahi probably loves giving Nishinoya a rimjob as much as Nishinoya loves getting it from him.

It’s just that his ass is so _beautiful_. Plump and tight in all the right places. The perfect shade of red when spanked. Skin so soft, so smooth, his hands glide when rubbing it. And for some reason, it always smells _so good_ to Asahi.

The perfect bubblebutt. Asahi has to physically restrain himself from looking at it everytime or risk dying from embarrassment.

Asahi helped Nishinoya prop that glorious ass into a comfortable position.

“Ready?,” he asked while rubbing one cheek. They haven’t done this for quite some time so Asahi’s really looking forward to it.

“Yes!!!” He clearly is, judging from the wetness on the tip of his cock, but Nishinoya still wiggled his butt for emphasis.

Asahi started groping both cheeks right away. He doesn’t think he can hold out for a long foreplay. Not this time. And Nishinoya’s long drawn out groan indicates he can’t either. So he used his thumbs to spread that ass, admired the pink bud for a few seconds, and went to town.

Asahi groaned. He loves doing this. He really does. It’s a lot like kissing but he gets to see and hear Nishinoya’s reactions better. Right now the libero is muffling his screams into a pillow. He wants to hear them though, so he spanked one cheek, and laved his tongue from Nishinoya’s balls to the bottom of his spine. He propped his chin on top of Nishinoya's butt and spanked the other cheek to get the libero’s attention. When he was sure he has it, he said “Let me hear you.”

Nishinoya turned his head and moaned loudly.

_Good._ That is what Asahi wanted. So he went back to licking the libero open, one of his hands searching for the nearby lube. He can feel the muscles clenching around the tip of his tongue. He moaned and delved even further.

Nishinoya is so responsive and it drives Asahi crazy. Right now the libero is screaming himself hoarse as his hands pound the bed and clutch the covers in pleasure. He hasn't stopped pushing his ass back towards Asahi's face. He clearly wants more and Asahi is more than happy to oblige. 

When he had a feeling that the libero was close to cumming, he asked, “Do you want me to get you off like this?” He gave the winking rosebud a few more loving licks. He couldn't help it.

“Yes please,” Nishinoya sobbed out, voice cracking from all his screaming.

Asahi brushed his beard on Nishinoya’s hole while he lubed up his fingers. The libero is nearly crying by now.

“Shhh just a bit more okay.” He gently kissed any part his mouth can reach while he slowly inserted one finger.

“Asahi-san,” Nishinoya gasped, eyes glazed over.

“I’m here.” He ran a comforting hand down the libero’s back while he gently worked his hole open.

He started slow, experience has taught him this is how Nishinoya likes it best. The libero prefers a gradual build up. When he felt that his finger was being sucked in instead of pushed out, he started adding the second finger. Around this time, Asahi gets the best reaction if he starts thrusting harder. As he expected, Nishinoya started pushing his ass back, the warm orifice squeezing around Asahi's fingers in time with his thrusting. Still, Asahi kept it slow. He has plans for the libero.

When he was sure Nishinoya has been lulled into defenselessness, he started rapidly pulsing his fingers against the libero's prostate. He had to hold Nishinoya’s legs down because he started thrashing around from the overwhelming stimulation, screaming nonstop. But still Asahi wouldn’t stop. He kept pistoning his fingers in and out of Nishinoya’s hole, brutally attacking the sensitive gland. He can’t understand what Nishinoya is shouting but he can see tears rolling down his face. Yet he still wouldn’t let up. He knows this is how Nishinoya wants it.

Asahi is at his limit too and couldn’t help but bite into the tempting asscheek next to his face. Suddenly, Nishinoya stopped moving and his ass clenched down hard on the fingers inside him. He is cumming, cock untouched.

Asahi rubbed the libero’s thigh comfortingly, gently helping him down from his high, and when the trembles died down, he slowly removed his fingers from the crying libero. Asahi went to lay beside him, positioning the libero so he can cuddle him from the back. He tried to coax Nishinoya into calming by whispering praises to his ear and rubbing soothing hands against his taut stomach.

After a few minutes he asked, “You okay?”

Nishinoya’s eyes are still wet with tears and his face is still pink but he managed to answer coherently. “Yeah. That was awesome Asahi-san. Thank you.” He snuggled back.

That was when he noticed Asahi’s still raging erection. “You didn’t cum? Want me to blow you?” Nishinoya was already reaching down and turning around.

“No need. I’m actually quite close already. But uh can I cum on your face?”

Nishinoya’s eyes glazed over and he was given one of the libero’s most seductive grin. “Whatever you want Asahi-san.”

Asahi has no defense against that. He quickly positioned himself at the side of Nishinoya’s head. One hand clutching their bedframe for dear life, the other wasting no time to stroke himself to completion.

Nishinoya started moaning. “Asahi-san your cock is so big. It’s so thick. I can’t wait for you to fuck me. It feels so good inside me yanno. Stretching me, reaching deep inside me. I love it when you fuck me raw. I love it when you cum inside me. Fill me with your cum next time Asahi-san. I wanna taste you so bad. C'mon cum on my face. Make me dirty. Mess me up _good_.” And then he licked the tip of Asahi's cock.

With that Asahi was cumming and cumming _hard_. It was probably one of the most intense orgasm of his entire life. Thick cum spurted on the libero’s face and neck as Asahi's whole body trembled from head to toe. Good thing Nishinoya knew him very well and so the libero closed his eyes at the same moment he ran his tongue over the head of Asahi’s cock. _God_ he is powerless against Nishinoya’s filthy mouth.

Asahi ran a tired hand over his face and wiped the sweat on their bedding. His breathing was still ragged and his hips kept jerking involuntarily. He looked down and saw Nishinoya already cleaned his face and was just waiting for Asahi, the libero's hand stroking Asahi's thigh gently. Their bed must be a mess by now but he feels exhausted. They can clean up tomorrow.

He laid down on his back and felt Nishinoya snuggle beside him.

“You can fuck my throat tomorrow,” Nishinoya mumbled sleepily against his chest.

Asahi would love that but for now, he really wants to sleep.


End file.
